A new chance
by finalsliver
Summary: with Naruto's last moments at hand, he is given a wish, a wish he could use for anything, but only one. what shall he wish for, and what will be the consequencies? please R
1. rebirth

**this is my first story... ever, so please forgive me if its not worthy of your reading.**

**any way the story takes place as an alternative to Kakashi reascueing Naruto from where he and Sasuke battled, one with the cursed seal(level 2) and the other with the most powerful bijuu, anyway, on with the story**

**i rated the story to limit my crowd to the more mature age, just to get some honest remarks on the story, and possible the story will live up to its rating later on ****  
**

* * *

**REBIRTH**

Water trickled down from the sky as he lay, his orange jumpsuit torn and shredded by the power of the last attack he received. His victor staring down, he felt the sorrow breach him as he thought back to his promise. The promise he swore would keep. Her face burned him now as though she already new of his failure.

As he gazed up at the sky, semi-conscious from the pain he had received only moments ago. His chest burned as the lightning cursed and singed his skin and muscles.

Soon darkness crept over him, and he fell to the endless sleep

"what happened to me" his voice was strained and tired

"hello, is anyone there?" he opened his eyes, but only to see nothing

he was surrounded by a void, no light, no people,.. no nothing

"wh, where am I" his eyes widened as he began to remember

"SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD!" he glanced around the emptiness.

A small light began to emanate in front of him, it grew into a large square of brilliant light. The brightness burned his eyes as though he was staring at the sun itself.

"SASUKE, YOU COWA" he was cut off

"QUIET ALREADY! Im coming im coming" a female voice emanated from the glowing gateway.

Two slim pale legs stretched legs stretched out from the portal, soon followed by a slim body covered by a grey dress, the skirt was split and seemed as though it was more for practicality than for show, while still maintaining beauty in its design.

eventually a head popped out of the illuminated square, her face was illuminated in the warm glow of the doorway while wearing the face of an angel.

Naruto noise began to bleed as his face dead paned.

"SASUKE, YOU PERVERT, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT!" Naruto was launched from the spot by a huge mallet "AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, MY NAMES NOT SASUKE ITS SKULD, AND YOU'RE THE PERVERT!!!!".

Naruto lay on the floor again, his face was in pain from the impact.

He sprang to his feet, aware of what had occurred and attempting to protect himself

"well that's nice, not even a thank you!" Naruto spun round

on the dark floor sat the girl, her black hair only visible against her face. A pillow adorned her lap, it looked as though someone had been using it…click

Naruto jumped "what the hell just happened" he stared at her questionably, while making a pose as though he were ready for anything

"you were unconscious from when I lost my temper, so I thought it only fitting that I by the one who nursed you, though I was expecting you to be lying there for a little longer."

Naruto dropped his pose, he gave a questionable look to her.

_she seems to mean no harm,.. well now she doesn't anyway, maybe she knows where I am._

"If you're here to help, do you know where we are then??" he glanced her over as

she shuffled round to face him properly

she looked like she was about his age, her face is so beautiful he couldn't help but blush whenever there eyes met.  
she giggled when she noticed his blushed.

She eventually stood up and spread her arms, "We are in the land between the living and the dead, AKA limbo!" she winked at him.

"YOU MEAN IM DEAD!!" a small blush crept onto his face.

"not yet, that's what im here to help sort out.." she pulled out a small book and glanced at one of the pages before stowing it away again "im here to offer you the chance to be granted one wish, I would have visited earlier today, but it seems I slept in a little bit" she scratched the back of her head and made a cute smile that made Naruto blush again

"this one wish will first be processed by and then granted if the wish is deemed acceptable."

Naruto stood there staring, his gaze seemed lost in the back ground. He was being offered a chance to change things, he could save Sasuke, he could bring back the old geezer, he could wish for anything…

"take your ti". She was cut off

"I wish I grew up with a family" he whispered, his eyes wept at his words.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**please R&R the story, i would like some positive re-enforcement and some constructive critisism, anyway, id like to see what you think, i may or may not continue writing this depending on your views.  
**

* * *


	2. the new life and the shock of the future

**Okay now for some clearing up**

**Did anyone notice how nobody mentioned Kyuubi at all while in the story, or the fact that there was no hulking great red overshadowing beast trying to maim our blonde protagonist? So ill let your imaginations wander until I get to that point, bwahahaha, lol. Anywho, im sorry if bits may see similar to other stories, I've only recently looked at my faves list, I have a whopping 383 faves at present, so I just might be influenced without realising it, so sorry if that happens to someone .**

**And on a side note, Naruto will be getting a 'sibling' of sorts, you'll have to read and find out though. He will be 1 year older than the rest of the rookie nine as well, it just seems right for him to be a year older and having had the extra chances to pass the academy and failing, but that's my view.**

**And one short question before the story starts… when is Hinata's birthday?**

**And now…the story**

Light exploded around the mallet wielding goddess. It streamed and danced around her as she slowly rose from the ground, hair flailing everywhere. The sheer power of the euphoric sight, forced our young blonde back as he stared in marvel at the show before him.

As quickly as it came it left in an anti-climactic shimmer, leaving the two alone in this dark realm.

"Head quarters have accepted your wish as acceptable" she smiled down at naruto, his eyes still leaking the odd tear.

"Thank you" the only word he managed to get out before he was soon pulled away, into the darkness.

His eyes flittered open to see a painful white.

'Gaaah, damn hospitals and there flippen white ceilings' he attempted to block the light with his arm but he couldn't reach 'What the hell, I cant reach, oh no don't tell me Oro-teme got me, what the hell is he going to do to me' he tried to call out but found it came in screaming and gurgles

"Awww honey he's awake, he's so adorable!" a female voice purred from beside him, it was soon accompanied by another

"Oh god what's wrong, does he hurt? Is he hungry? Oh god I hope he's ok, I'll get a Doc…" the male voice was cut off quickly enough

"No, he's ok he's just woken up, and I don't think I would like to be met with bright light when I wake up. Now SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE MOMENT."

"Yes ma'am" At which point Naruto giggled at the woman's antics, and the mans obedience.

"Well well well, its not often you see the great fourth hokage being so obedient." Now that was a voice naruto knew, the old man had just walked in

"Well it's nice to see you too, saru-jiji, what brings you here?"

"Nato-Kun, be more respectful to your predecessor"

"Now now Kushina-chan, he's done it for the last 15 years, I don't think im going to get him to stop anytime soon." At this naruto started to giggle again, whoever this 'Nato' was, he definitely liked him… wait, if Nato is the successor of the old man, then that means… that the fourth is in the same room as him.

Naruto started trying to turn around and see his idle, the one man who both blessed his life and cursed it at the same time. He was part way through rolling over in his new state, when he felt something grab him from behind. He struggled a little, but soon he came face to face with the woman he heard talking earlier.

"Oh looks like you've got an adventuress one on your hands Kushina-chan, but then again, it musty run in the family." Now that struck a cord with naruto, he stared at her with open eyes, something not seen in newborn children, he reach out and touched her nose, she smiled and nuzzled his small hand. They both smiled at each other as they played.

'mum's so pretty, but why are my hands so small, and why is she so big, I must look like a baby to her…don't tell me im a… it would explain why she can lift me, but who cares she's here'

"Shina-chan I think he likes you, but didn't Tsunade tell you to get some rest. (Yes I made her help with the birthing, mwahaha) It might be a good idea to do so, besides, I think its time we all got some rest." His voice seeming to stretch into a yawn.

"But Minato-kun im not (yawn) tired; I think I'll stay up a bit more."

"No Hokage's orders, you are to get rest and keep yourself healthy, besides naruto seems tired."

And he was right, naruto had started to drift off to sleep, he had no idea why, but he had the sudden need for sleep.

"fine, we'll sleep here, you go back home and get the nursery ready, that and go out and buy some more food, if he inherited my stamina, only Kami-sama knows how much he'll eat!?" she seemed to giggle a little as she lowered naruto into his blankets and onto her forearms.

Naruto nuzzled in and started his slow waltz into sleep, his eyes closed and his mother close.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

As naruto landed in his mindscape, he could only say one thing.

"Why the hell is my mind still a sewer!!?"

"Because you kept the same memories." An almost silent voice seeming to revolve around him.

"Who's there?" he said, almost as if asking himself

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS, KIT!!"

Naruto whirled round to find the Kyuubi's cage staring back at him, but instead of huge glowing bright red eyes, he was staring into the rosy eyes of a whisker faced red headed girl. She seemed to be about 14 maybe 15, and by the looks of it, she was blessed by Kami-sama. Her hair seemed to drop down her back but he couldn't quite tell how far it went. As his eyes tried to follow the hair, he came across something he shouldn't have missed. She was naked.

"Like what you see kit." She purred in an overly seductive voice

Naruto was sent back several feet by the force of his 'reaction'

"I think I over did it." Was all she said before rapping herself up in a set of tails which appeared from the darkness, her whiskers darkened and her eyes slit. When she smiled at the slowly awakening form, her teeth seemed to have become more feral and animalistic.

"K, k, Kyuubi?" she smiled

"There we go, now there's something you need to know."

"Wait, what, what happened to all the fur and the whole, im bigger than the hokage monument thing?"

"Oh that. Well it's complicated, and its kinda part of what I have to talk to you about."

"wait what about the voice?"

"oh that, I just through a little chakra into my throat for that, no biggie."

"wait wha, you mean for years you tormented me with the whole creepy voice I the back of my head thing for kicks."

"yeah pretty much, but anyway back to the subject at hand, I pulled you here to tell you that that Skuld girl screwed up, they way she sent you back was only meant for one being to go through, not me and you." A frown played across Kyuubi's face, she obviously didn't like what happened, and you could tell she wasn't giving you the whole story.

"what the hell do you mean she did it wrong? what going to happen? Am I going to die? Shit the…" he was interrupted by being struck on the nose by a tail

"Language, you're a minor, you won't get away with it. As for your questions, she forgot to check for other life forms within you, as for what going to happen, its kinda like she super charged the seal, were merging at a higher speed, but its happening differently, you were supposed to absorb me, but it looks like were going to be meeting half way. Your absorbing my chakra, and im gaining your human emotions, which might I add are highly annoying."

"you mean you're… becoming more human? So that why your no longer… fuzzy?"

"so you can think, but yes, that's the reason im no longer the same, and you will also be joining me in that respect, in about 6 months time. Anyway there's something you should know, when your 6 months are up, you'll gain your first tail, and with it, the beginning of your demonhood. You'll become a hanyou, a half demon, like I will be when the time comes. But the main thing I wanted to point out was, at the end of this because there's no seal on your human body, I will no longer be sealed within you, I will be free, the only reason I haven't left is because were linked until the 'swap' has finished." as she finished she noticed naruto had broken down into hysterics

"You mean I'll be what the village calls me, ill be cursed and beaten again and then my mom and dad will get kicked out the village because of a mista.." another tail flick later.

"first of all, how will they know, second I doubt your mother or father would allow them to beat you, and that's only if they want to assault the sochi of there leader. And seeing as your dads the hokage I doubt they would kick him out of his own village." She looked over at naruto, to see he had stopped ranting. He seemed to be in shock.

"you mean… my tousan is the 4th, my tousan is the one who sealed you in me?"

"yes, now don't go hating him, he couldn't exactly steal another family's child from them could he." There was a pause as they stared at each other

"no, I guess I can't can I. I would have done the same in his position. But… why are you being so helpful and cheerful?"

"well kit were going to be here for a very long time, that and the fact that the emotions im gaining aren't helping, but we might as well get used to each others company, it gets kinda lonely being in a cage for years on end, especially when I only started being able to communicate with you when were twelve. I was kinda hoping, we um could be that thing where your closer than associates."

"The great Kyuubi no kitsune wants to be my friend, why should I be friends with you?"

"If your thinking about the whole, I attacked Konoha thing, it wasn't exactly my fault, I remember a guy with the Mangekyou sharingan, he somehow trapped me in the Tsukuyomi realm, and when I wake up in the body of some human child, its not exactly my best experience, and while were on it, the only thing I've ever done wrong to you is shout at you… and maybe when I tried to claw you, but that's it."

"…wow, I never thought id actually reconsi…"

"Then you'll be my friend?" She pressed against the bars hands together as though in prayer, her eyes watering over her small smile.

"On one condition, …"

"yes yes what"

"… you have to like ramen."

MWAHAHAHAAHA, CLIFFIE

There we go im not exactly happy with it but it needed to be done, and it also helps set up the next one I suppose.

Anywho, I have a small poll

The Kyuubi is still going to attack, just a little late in the story (chances are either next chapter or the one after it) so here's the question

Does Kushina survive?

Yes?

No?

Coma?

I already have an idea on the next Kyuubi host, so I wont poll it, but if you want you can send it in anyway and ill put them at the bottom of the next chappy for a laugh.

Seeing as naruto has just been born again, and is fusing with Kyuubi, what should there elemental affinities be.

Fire

Wind

Water

Earth

Lightning

A combination of them (specify which combo)

Ill also give him one demonic type affinity, as a 'gift' from Kyuubi

Inferno

Tempest

Maelstrom

Rupture

Storm

(I hope they work out)

Please vote on these, the difference between the two is that humanoid alignments control the element, while the demonic equivalent, causes cataclysmic side effects, AKA, if he uses maelstrom then the waters will barely follow his control and go wild, inferno, the fire burns continuously and uncontrollably tempest tends to spawn tornados uncontrollably, rupture causes the earth to shift and split haphazardly and storm creates lightning fields in the general area. The reason these are so powerful is because they are uncontrollable, and for humans deadly, demons heal quick enough to survive, so any attempts to use these when your not ready is suicidal.

Also, im playing with the idea of naruto learning mokuten, I would like your views on it K'

I think that's it.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Have fun

R&R

Ciao


End file.
